Moving?
by akjupiter
Summary: Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz are sent out to live with the guys and Cammie's step-cousin Derek. Derek might be jealous because after all, they aren't really related. What will happen to Zammie? Plz review! Includes suspense... :
1. Moving in and more! :0

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series! Ally Carter does!**_

**_I just wrote this when I was bored so it's not that good, but I hope u like it! :)_**

Cammie's POV-

I stared gloomily out the window as the rain splattered it, blurring my view. It had been a day since Gallagher had started school after the summer but was I with my friends enjoying a five_star dinner cooked by our amazing chef? No. I was stuck in my step-cousin's mini-van driving to a small town in Nebraska.

Why? How?

Long story short, we were on a mission to save a particular someone we didn't know. We meant me, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Spencer. Oh and of course, _Zach._

I still couldn't believe that everyone knew about this except for me.

_-Flashback-_

_"As you all know, you will be accompanied by Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Spencer on this mission to help you girls." stated._

_I nearly fell off the couch. When did she mention that? How did I miss it? A thousand questions were going through my mind at that point but only one came out. "How?"_

_My mom sighed. "I sent you the mail last week Cammie." I nodded, knowing that I hadn't checked my mail for a week. Great._

_-End Flashback-_

The rain cleared up so I could see clearly outside now. A desolate landscape looked back at me with fields stretching as far as I could see. I groaned inwardly. Why did I have to be HERE? In the middle of no where?

"Come on guys!" my cousin, Derek, called to me. "We're here!" Thankfully my best buds were with me. I climbed out of the car and stretched. It had been a long drive and I didn't get any sleep thanks to the fact that I was squashed between Zach and the window. Yay me.(hint of sarcasm).

"Excuse me, but is _this _where we're living?" Macey asked in absolute horror. In front of us was a big log cabin that stretched out for a 102 yards. Macey looked at it in frustration.

"Yeah!" Derek said brightly. "It's awesome!"he said. Macey looked at it in disgust. Liz rolled her eyes and walked up to the door behind Derek. Me, Bex, Macey, Zach, Spencer, Grant, and Jonas followed them in. When you actually looked at it from the inside, it wasn't that bad. There were four large rooms separated by actual walls and doors! There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and the kitchen was across from it. In the center was a large table. A big sofa and some more chairs took up more room in the corner. Derek pointed to the girls' bedroom and the guys' bedroom.

"That's where you guys will be staying. This is my room." Derek said pointing. "That's my parents' room. They're on a hunting trip so they won't be back for a couple of weeks." He looked at each of us in turn. "Well... I'll leave you guys to settle in." and with that, he strolled into his room and shut the door. Me, Bex, Liz, and Macey walked into our room and dumped our bags on the floor. I was astonished. This place was amazing! There were to bunk beds with soft comforters on them in the two corners of the room. In the middle was a smaller fireplace with another fire burning merrily inside. There was a nice soft bear skin stretched out in front of it. In the last corner was a big wooden wardrobe with plenty of space for all our things. Connected to the room was also a small bathroom with a mirror included! This was like a hotel.

"I love it!" Liz shrieked as she connected her laptop to the internet. This place even had network! I mean, seriously! I loved it. I dropped my bags near the closet and flopped down on the bear skin in front of the fire. Macey started to arrange everyone's clothes in the closet and Bex sat down on one of the beds. The guys appeared in our doorway.

"Hi Gallagher Girl!" Zach smirked as he walked over to me. I sat in his lap and sighed contentedly.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy." I replied. He hugged me tighter and we both stared into the fire until Grant cleared his throat. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing?" Grant grinned and Bex slapped his head. He winced, rubbing the back of his head when Derek appeared in the doorway. I quickly scrambled out of Zach's lap and stood up.

"You guys wanna go swimming in the water hole?" he asked. All of us grinned.

"Okay!"

"Sure!"

"I packed bikinis for everyone!"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm in!" Derek grinned.

"Great!" he said." Be ready in five." And with that he walked out the door. Zach, got up and kissed me before walking out of the door. Macey threw us each a bikini before walking into the bathroom to change. All of ours were the same except different colored. Mine was blue, Bex's was a goldenish brown, Liz's was purple and Macey's was pink. All of us walked out with towels and met the guys by the door. Derek walked up behind us and gaped. I smirked and walked out the door with Zach.

-Time skip-

The water hole was amazing! It was about fifteen feet deep and had crystal clear water with some plants at the bottom. A few fish swam here and there, nibbling your toes and making you jump. I walked up and dove in. It was cold but it felt good in the hot weather. Derek dove in next. He quietly came up behind me and splashed me! I glared at him and splashed him back. Soon, everyone had jumped in and started in on the splash fight. At one point in the game, Derek accidentally pulled my towel into the water! I swam over and tossed it back out but it was still wet by the time we got out.

The sun had started to set and all of us wrapped our towels around us and started walking home. I shivered since my towel was wet and I didn't have another one. Zach came up and slipped his own towel around me.

"Thanks." I said gratefully, pulling it around me tighter. Zach smirked and led the way back to the house. After a warm shower, I curled up on my bed and flipped through a magazine I had found. The girls were outside eating dinner but I had already finished. I heard the door open and glanced up. Derek walked in, grinning.

"Hey!" I said. I put down the magazine and looked at him. "What's up?"

He just shrugged. "Just wondering how you liked it here."

"Oh, it's great! I love it. So does everyone else." His eyes narrowed at the word _everyone_.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." "It's just that the Zach dude is bothering me a lot.

"Zach?" I asked in confusion. What was wrong with Zach. Nothing as far as I knew. As if on cue, Zach came through the door.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach said, sitting beside me.

"You know, she doesn't like being called anything else other than Cameron, Cammie, or Cam." Derek said frowning. I shook my head.

"It's okay for him to call me that." Zach smirked.

"Cool. Then I can call you that too, right?" Derek said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I had never really thought of anyone else calling me that." I started.

"But now there's two." Derek said, grinning. "So Gallagher Girl," I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"Don't." "It's only something Zach can call me." Zach smirked at Derek who grimaced.

"Why does he call you that anyway?" Derek grumbled. I was at a loss for words. Until, something popped to my mind. I stood up.

"Because he loves me." Then I walked out of the room leaving both the guys speechless. I walked outside and saw my sisters giving me a thumbs-up. I grinned and sat down at the table for some more dinner.

_**I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**Please review and I will try to update ASAP!**_

_**Thx! -akjupiter**_


	2. The Phone Call

_**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I got kinda busy. :) **_

_**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**_

_**Dislaimer: I do not own!**_

_Flashback-_

_"Because he loves me." I stood up and walked out of the room to find my sisters giving me a thumbs-up._

_End Flashback-_

Zach's POV-

"Because he loves me." And with that, she walked out of the room. I stared after her, my mouth wide open. Did she seriously just say that? Maybe I do love her but I didn't tell her yet. But she was a spy so I guess she somehow figured it out. I turned and smirked at Derek who was shooting daggers at me. I just shook my head and followed Cammie outside. I saw her laughing with the girls at the dinner table. I walked up to her and she turned around with a eager look on her face.

"We need to talk." I dragged her into our room and shut the door.

"Yeah, about that I-" I cut her off and placed my lips on hers. She stood frozen for a second but then relaxed and wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss. I pulled back and stared into her face.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"That I loved you." I whispered and kissed her again. We stayed there for three minutes and thirty-two seconds until Macey yelled for Cammie. She pulled back with a disappointed look on her face. I smirked at her. "You better go before Macey kicks both our asses." She smiled and walked out of the room. I grinned and leaned back on my bunk until Grant, Spencer, and Jonas came in with a knowing look on their faces.

"Did ya tell her?" Grant asked, flopping down on his own bed. I nodded which made everyone grin.

"Now it's Jonas's turn." I turned and looked Jonas square in the eye. "Now."

"Hey, guys.- I- umm- what- " I shook my head sadly.

"Liz is probably killing herself right now because of you." He groaned and stalked out of the room. I grinned and motioned for the others to follow me. We crept by the door so we could hear what was going on.

Cammie's POV-

I was laughing with the girls in our room when Joans stumbled in. Liz looked up in surprise.

"Jonas?" He looked very overwhelmed.

"Umm... Liz can you come outside for a sec?" She looked confused but nodded and walked out of the cabin with Jonas. As soon as the two left the room we joined the guys by the door. I grinned at Zach who was listening intently.

"Jonas, is something wrong?" We heard Liz's worried voice through the door.

"No it's just... I wanted to tell..um.. you something." Come on Jonas! Tell her!

"Liz, I love you." We all grinned as we heard Lis gasp.

"Jonas..I... I love you too!" Liz squealed and threw her arms around him. We heard them walk towards the cabin again so we all scattered. I jumped onto the couch followed by Macey and Bex. Spencer, Grant, and Zach, sat on the chairs. Liz threw open the door and looked surprised to see us all sitting there. She just shook her head and started to walk away when Jonas caught her arm.

"Not so fast." He grinned and kissed Liz. We all whooped with joy as Liz pulled back and smiled. Bex dragged Liz into our room and shut the door. Macey and I just climbed into bed. I sank into the soft mattress and closed my eyes. I woke up to some yelling and screaming. I cracked open my eyes and saw Macey yelling about her hairbrush.

"Macey why can't you yell about your stupid hairbrush somewhere else?" I grumbled. I turned over and stuffed a pillow over my head. Bex started to yell at Macey for yelling about her hairbrush. I groaned and stalked out of the room, muttering about how no one appreciates my need of sleep. I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes. Peace and quiet at last. Someone walked over and sat next to me on the couch. At this point, I really didn't care.

Zach's POV-

I stumbled out the room and sat down on the couch next to Cammie. Some people really need their sleep at 6:30 in the morning. I looked at Cammie who was curled up peacefully on the couch under a sheet. She started mumbling under her breath so I strained in to hear what she was saying.

"No- please- I can't do it. NO! Don't hurt him. Please!" She was crying in her sleep now. "But no! I can't. Stop!" I gently shook her until she awoke. She sat straight up confused, took one look at me, and burst into tears. I pulled her onto my lap and held her until she stopped crying. But she kept shaking. I looked at her and she seemed to be better composed. But I saw fear in her eyes. She hid it well but not well enough.

"What's wrong Cammie?" I asked gently. She just shook her head and hopped out of my lap and popped a piece of toast in the toaster. Everyone else came out of their rooms and sat down at the table with Cammie for breakfast. I sat across from her and watched her throughout the meal. She laughed and smiled but you could tell she just wasn't into it. Everyone including Derek decided to go to the water hole again. Cammie and I wanted to stay back and in the end, Derek stayed back too. Grrr. A couple minutes later, Cammie's cell rang and when she looked at the caller ID, her face went white. But she picked up the phone and walked into her room. I crept up outside the door and listened in on the conversation.

"No not yet."

"I'm not going to."

"Yes." Cammie was crying now. I had the sudden urge to go and comfort her but I didn't.

"Please don't."

"NO!" I could tell she was close to smashing the phone on the floor. Then the person on the other line said something that made her stop cold. She dropped the phone and collapsed on the ground in a heap. She was crying uncontrollably. I took that as my cue to go and comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her but somehow, that just made her cry even more.

"Cammie, what the-" she cut me off with a shake of her head.

"Don't. Please."

"Cammie I am not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Don't use that kind of language with my Gallagher Girl." Derek grinned as he walked into the room and sat next to us. He tried to put his arms around Cammie but she pulled away into me.

"Don't. Call. Me. Gallagher. Girl." She spat the words at him. Derek pulled back with a confused expression on his face.

"Okay. Listen up here. A name is just a name. Anyone should be able to call you what they want to." Derek finished triumphantly.

"NOT IF THAT PERSON SAYS NO!" She jumped up and ran out of the room in tears. I glared at Derek.

"Nice going." I muttered and took off after Cammie. I saw her crying into Bex who had come back with Grant from the swimming hole early.

"Shhh, shh. What's wrong Cammie?" she asked gently. She looked up and glared at me. I backed away, hands raised.

"I didn't do anything." Bex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right." She took Cammie into our room and shut the door. A second later, there was a bang and the Derek came flying out of the room. Then the door banged shut again. What was so bad that Cammie couldn't tell me?

_**Kind of cliffhangery! I am only going to post another chapter if I get twelve reviews.**_

_**Oh, and Happy Halloween! :)**_

_**-akjupiter**_


	3. Running Away

Cammie's POV-

I cried my eyes out that night. Everything was just so complicated. Derek is really annoying but I still like him cousin wise. And I can't cry my heart out in front of Zach without telling him what the hell was going on. I would tell the girls but then they would try to help and I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt. There was only one thing to do: leave. I silently got up, trying not to wake Bex, Liz, or Macey. I quickly changed into a pair of black sweatpants, a black T-shirt, and my favorite purple hoodie. I put on some tennis shoes and grabbed a backpack, stuffing an extra T-shirt, a water bottle, my secret stash of money, a notebook, a pen, and two breakfast bars. I slipped out into the night unnoticed, being the Chameleon I was, and started towards the COC headquarters. I had done some research the day before and realized that the headquarters were only a couple miles away. With a start, I realized that they could have been watching us the entire time!

"What are you doing here Gallagher Girl?" I winced. Not so soon! I looked around wildly before realizing that I had just imagined it. A wave of sadness washed over me as I realized I would probably never see Zach again. I took a deep breath and continued. I couldn't stay there. I couldn't live knowing I was a threat to him at all times. That I would be forced to kill him. Even though the COC had promised me what I had wanted all my life in return: Mattew Morgan aka Dad. I heard a loud neigh and the thundering of hooves behind me. I quickly blended in with the shawdows so that my pursuer wouldn't find me, hopefully. When the horse came to a stop, I realized that it was a runaway horse from the COC. Their symbol was branded on the horse and I realized that this horse could be used as part of my cover.

"Shh...It's okay girl. I won't hurt you." I gently stroked the horse's mane. Slowly, I climbed onto her. I would be able to travel faster on a horse. I grabbed the reigns. "Hyaa!" The horse galloped off, with me holding on tightly. The rush of the wind felt great in my face. I wish Zach was here though. I already missed him. With a shake of my head, I cleared my thoughts. I didn't need to be thinking about Zach right now. He would just distract me.

Zach's POV-

I quietly got up and sat on the couch near the kitchen, and thought about Cammie. What could possibly be bothering her? I would ask but I don't think she's in any situation to tell me. My thoughts were intterrupted by Liz screaming. And let me tell you she can scream loud.

"Liz?" Jonas walked into the girls' room to see what was going on. I was curious so I decided to check it out. When I walked in, everyone was in a frenzy.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Please don't say that-

"Cammie's gone." Bex fumed. My eyes widened.

"When did you guys notice?" My voice grew higher by the second.

"When I woke up this morning, I saw a note on Cammie's bed that said she was out for a jog and would be back in an hour. But when I looked closer, I saw that something had been cramped into the bottom of the note. It said 'Don't come looking for me. I need to do this alone.'" Liz collapsed into her chair and started doing something on her computer. I whirled around when I heard her gasp.

"What?" I went behind her and stared at the screen which was filled with a binch of mumbo-jumbo.

"She went for the COC headquarters." Liz whispered.

_**Was it good? Was it bad? Review! **_

_**I know it's really short. Sorry. ;(**_

_**I'm trying to figure out what should happen next. But I wanted 2 update something for y'all!**_

_**-A**_


	4. Joining, Testing, Torture, and a kiss?

**_I'm sorry it took so long for me to update!_**

**_Plz read and review!_**

* * *

Cammie's POV-

I raced on horse through the forest, getting closer and closer to the headquarters with every minute passing by. I slowed the horse down to a trot. We must be getting close now. I quietly slipped off the horse and patted him. It would be best to go on foot from here. I silently walked on, my feet making no sound, leaving no trail. As I walked, my mind went back to Zach. He would probably be saddened when he found out that I left.

But it was best for him. For everyone. When the COC agent had offered me the chance to spare everyone and join them, I decided that I would go. I was brought back to reality by the sound of voices.

"Are you sure she's coming?"

"Of course she is." "She wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." I quietly stepped behind the two guards and knocked them unconscious. I would try to fight. If that didn't work out, I would join and work as a double agent. I had everything planned out as I stepped inside the warehouse. Everything here was metal. I sensed traps everywhere but I walked on. When I came to another door, I heard a familiar voice.

"She's probably in here right now." Mrs. Goode exclaimed angrily. I took that as my cue to step inside. I pushed open the doors to reveal three COC agents and Mrs. Goode around a square table. I ignored her and glanced at the other three agents. They seemed about twice my size but I could take them all out easily. But I didn't just yet. I needed to work this out. I cocked my hip.

"I'm here now." "Can we get on with it?" Mrs. Goode smirked. Zach's smirk. My stomach clenched but my face revealed nothing.

"Well then. So glad you could make it dear." I rolled my eyes. "We will begin training tomorrow. Marley here will show you the way to you room. Early next morning, we will start." I nodded and followed 'Marley' to my room. My room consisted of a bed, a small table, a chair, a bathroom, and a tiny closet. I spun around to face Marley who was still waiting around anxiously.

"You can _go_ now." I snapped and he turned on his heel and stalked away. Once he left, I quickly searched the room. I found 204 bugs and 32 cameras. I destroyed everything. I didn't need anyone spying on my personal space. Afterwards, I took a quick shower and dressed in my t-shirt and sweats. Then I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I was waken up at about 5:30 am, by a loud knocking on my door. I mentally groaned and opened the door. Another guard was waiting for me, to take me to the training. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before following the guard down the hallway. I decided to make some conversation. The cilence was making me edgy and I could tell the guard was pretty nervous too.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. The guard looked relieved that I finally said something.

"Jake." He answered before glancing back at me. I was surprised. The guard was only two or three years older than me! "And you're Cameron, right?"

"Cammie." I replied with a smile. I might as well be nice to someone here. And he was the only guard so far who had actually been friendly to me.

"Here's your first training exercise." I was pushed forwards and finally got a good look of the field. It was set up as a playground, but I could detect lasers, cameras, and COC agents located in the bushes. Jake turned to me.

"Your task is to get the fake disc located at the end of the slide." Jake looked me square in the eye. "Without getting killed." I kept my face blank until the COC guard said to go. I silently crunched through the tanbark. I heard a faint zap and ducked as one of the lasers shot straight across the playground. Phew.

My relief didn't last long. Another laser zipped past me and grazed me shoulder. Ignoring the pain, I silently crawled towards the slide. An agent stood up and fired at me. I ducked behind a pole and glanced back around to see how many I was up against. One, two, three...I silently counted until I came to fourteen. Gritting my teeth, I managed to knock three of them out. The slide was just to my left so I quickly moved and grabbed the disk. I guess it wasn't going to be that easy.

Because right when I was about to move in the 'all clear' zone, an agent fired at me. I tried to move out of the way but it was too late. The bullet pierced my arm and I managed to roll into the 'safe' zone and collapsed there. My left arm was all bloody and starting to swell up. Jake came running over to me, but on his way stopped by one of the guards who handed him something. I looked closer and saw a first-aid kit. He rushed over and started to wipe the blood off my arm. he glanced at me to see if I was in pain. Which, of course I was but I didn't show it.

Jake started to wrap my arm up. He cleared his throat. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" I shook my head silently as Jake continued to bandage my arm. Once finished, he stood up. "Come on. I'll take you to your room." Again, I nodded and followed him into my room. I walked in and glanced back, sure that he would be running away soon but he was still standing there.

"Do you need something?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I wanted some time alone and I wasn't getting any.

"Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?" he blurted. When I thought about it, I realized that I hadn't eaten in two days!

"That would be great." I said, smiling warmly. He disappeared and was back a couple minutes later (really 8 minutes and 23 seconds but who's counting?) with a tray of food in his hand. Jake walked over and set it on my bedside table. I dug in, savoring every bite that I got. Jake lowered himself into a chair and stared at me.

I felt self-concious. A chameleon does not like to be looked at. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?" I asked, placing my empty plate on the bedside table.

"You wanna see my room?" Jake asked, looking at me sheepishly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Um."

"It's fine if you don't want to." Jake started, getting up.

"No! I mean, sure! I want to see your room." Jake grinned and beckoned for me to follow him. After a bunch of twists and turns, we ended up in front of a steel door. Jake pushed it open and stepped aside to make room for me.

I walked in and looked around. It had a small bed in the corner and a big desk cluttered with CD's, DVD's, papers, and other artifacts I couldn't even identify. He had a TV propped up across from his bed and two bean bags in front of it. I was jerked out of my investigation by a loud crash. Looking over, I saw a huge pile of discs topple down from the desk. Jake turned bright red and quickly stacked them back up. I laughed.

"So, how do you like it?" Jake asked, coming up behind me. I turned around.

"It looks...great." I finished lamely. Jake didn't seem to notice though. But he did notice when Mrs. Goode walked into the room. She beckoned to me with her hand.

"Come on Cameron." She said quickly. "Time for your next test." I silently groaned and followed Mrs. Goode, leaving Jake in his room. We made a couple turns before coming to a small room with a chair in it. It looked like a torture room from what I've seen.

"So Cameron," Mrs. Goode started with a smirk, pushing me into the chair and tying me up as she talked. "We need some information before we can let you go farther with your training." I knew it. I sighed.

"Let the questioning session begin." I stated glumly. Mrs. Goode smirked.

"Where are your little beastly friends and that no-good son of mine staying?"

"I don't know." She slapped me, hard. I kept my face emotionless.

"Let's try again then. WHERE. ARE. THEY?" Again, I said nothing. She slapped me on my other cheek. "You see Cameron, we need you to tell us a couple of things if you want to join the COC."

"I don't know where they are now. The last time I saw them was a couple weeks ago in Washington." The lie came smoothly. I don't think Mrs. Goode fell for it but if she didn't, she didn't show it.

"That's better. Now, tell us where the chip is." she commanded.

"Chip? Do you guys have a shortage of food in the kitchen?" I joked. Mrs. Goode picked up a leather with and whipped my already stinging face.

"Don't play innocent with me Cameron!" she yelled. "I know they ensured the micro-chip with you before you got here and I want to know where it is."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I stared at her and she returned me with an evil glare.

"Alright then, let's try a different method." She dropped the whip and picked up a metal rod and turned to me. "Where is it, dear?"

"I have no freakin'-" she cut me off by delivering a big crack in my left arm. I screamed and Mrs. Goode smirked. Again and again she would ask me the question and when I didn't answer, she would hit me with the rod until I felt lifeless. When she realized that it wasn't working, she took out an 8'' knife from her belt and slashed a gash dangerously close to my main artery in my neck. I coughed and blind visions danced before my eyes.

I heard someone walk up to me but I couldn't even lift my head up. I was slowly passing out of consciousness when they called my name. "Come on Cammie. Hold on just a bit longer." I passed out.

Jake's POV-

I sat on my bed, dejected. I don't even think Cammie liked my room, let alone me! I heard a scream and jumped bolt upright. That wasn't just any prisoner's scream, that was Cammie. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the torture room and peeked inside the first one. Nothing. I looked in the next one and there was Cammie. Barely alive. Her face and arms were covered in ugly bruises and she had a big gash through her neck. Her eyes looked lifeless and I don't even think she heard me as I threw open the door.

"What do you think you're-" Mrs. Goode started but I just gently picked Cammie up.

"We need her to survive, don't we?". "Come on Cammie. Hold on just a bit longer." and with that, I walked to my room and gingerly set Cammie on my bed. I picked up the first aid kit, a damp towel, and set to work cleaning her up. First, I wiped away the blood that was gushing down her neck and arms. Then I neatly managed to bandage her up. I'm not much of a doctor but I think I did a pretty decent job. I was about to walk out of the room when I heard Cammie trying to say something.

I whirled around and was back by her side in a split-second. "Cammie? Hello? Can you hear me?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked around before finally setting them on me.

"Where am I?" she choked out. I smiled.

"You're in my room." Her eyes widened and she tried to sit up but I pushed her back down. Her eyes pleaded me to let me get up and the look was just so cute I just had to lean in. Close my eyes. And connect her perfect lips with my own.

Cammie's POV-

Why the hell is Jake kissing me?

* * *

_**I hope that made up for me not updating for like, forever. ;D**_

_**So plz make me feel happy by reviewing. I'll post another chapter soon!**_

_**Just keep the reviews coming! ;D**_

_**-akjupiter**_

_**PS. This is my longest chapter ever! ;D**_


	5. Rescue Part I

_Previous chapter-_

_"You're in my room." Her eyes widened and she tried to sit up but I pushed her back down. Her eyes pleaded me to let me get up and the look was just so cute I just had to lean in. Close my eyes. And connect her perfect lips with my own._

_Cammie's POV-_

_Why the hell is Jake kissing me?_

_End of Recap-_

Cammie's POV-

I shoved Jake away and stood up, ignoring the sparks of pain that shot up my leg as I ran out of the room and into my own. I slammed the door closed, panting as I slid down the wall and wrapped my arms around my legs. It's not that Jake was a bad person, it's just, he wasn't Zach. Sure they might be brothers but they're not the same person. A second later, I heard Jake banging on my door.

"Open up!" he hollered.

"No way in hell!" I screamed back at him. Getting up, with little difficulty, I pushed my bed in front of the door so he wouldn't be able to open it whatsoever. Flopping down onto the spare couch, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Zach's POV-

Why would Cammie go to the COC headquarters alone? That's practically a death trap! Without any further notice, the girls got up and pulled out our emergency backpacks while me, Grant, Jonas, and Spencer accumulated the weapons we would need. Slinging on my backpack, I walked towards the front door, only to be stopped by Derek.

"Where are you guys going with all those weapons? Don't you know what the COC are? They're the one of the biggest spy companies in the country! It would be suicide to go in there without any training." he exclaimed. I sighed and looked over at Bex, who with a quick hit, knocked him out. Then we continued outside and walked towards the headquarters.

An hour later, we started to notice traps set for intruders and put our guard up. Creeping low, I made my way towards the back entrance of the building, knocking out the three guards before they could call for help. A short, but painful, scream was emitted from inside. All of us recognized the yell.

"Cammie!" Liz whispered, moving ahead of me so she could disable the lock on the door. Once that was done, we hauled the door open and slipped inside, staying in the shadows.

'Wait for us Cam.' I thought to myself. 'We're coming.'

Cammie's POV-

I screamed in pain as Mrs. Goode kicked my broken leg again.

"For the last time, WHERE IS THE CHIP?" she screamed at me. I shook my head, keeping my lips pressed tight together. She gave me a steely glare and picked up the iron rod once more, bringing it down on my arm. Finally, from pain, exhaustion, and blood loss, I blacked out.

Zach's POV-

I brought my hand down, knocking out the tenth guard in a row. These people really need to work on their security. I shook my head and continued on, ignoring the voice in the back of my head telling me Cammie was in danger. I needed to take things slow right now. If I rushed, we lost all chances of saving Cammie, and ourselves.

"Zach, come on. I opened the gate." Liz whispered, Jonas already helping her crack the next code. We slipped through the entrance and this is where we decided to split up.

"Okay. Grant is going to be our lookout. He knows the signal to give if we have company." "Or he can just take them down if there's not too many." I added as an afterthought. Grant grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Liz and Jonas are going to go to the control rooms and disable all the alarms and traps. Bex will be coming with me and we'll get Cammie. Everyone understand?" They all nodded and we split up.

Bex and I crept down the steel hallways. Hearing voices, I motioned for Bex to follow me as we ducked into an empty room.

"She passed out, _again_." My mother's _shudder_ voice floated through the empty doorway as we squatted down, out of sight. "We'll have to try again tomorrow. We need to give her an energy booster. You _know_ what I mean."

"Yes, ma'am. But she won't calm down enough for her to give her the needle." Mrs. Goode sighed in frustration.

"Just do it any way you can. I _need _that chip!" she shrieked before her voice faded into the distance.

**Please review. I kind of wrote this chapter in a hurry, so bear with me. :)**


	6. Rescue Part II

_**I don't own GG.**_

* * *

Zach's POV-

Creeping through the hallways, I continued on until I saw another shadow walking down. Cursing under my breath, Bex and I dove into another room just as the person passed us. It was that no-good-brother-of-mine aka Jake! He was carrying a barely alive Cammie down the hallways and entered what I figured to be his room. Without making any noise, I motioned for Bex to stay where she was and crept after Jake. Peeking into his room, I saw him working quickly, and methodically on Cammie's injuries. It looked worse than I thought it had been. She was covered in bruises and I was pretty sure her leg was broken. Suddenly, an alarm rang and I jumped out, meeting Bex outside. A split second later, Jake ran out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Liz and Jonas probably weren't able to disable all the alarms. I sighed and quietly walked up to the locked door. Bex stepped up in front of me, picking the lock in 2 minutes and 23 seconds. Once we were both safely in the room, I locked the door behind us and glanced towards Cammie who was still unconscious. Bex headed towards her and I guarded the door, making sure Jake didn't come barging in.

"Ugh..." Cammie moaned, her eyelids fluttering open. Then, she registered that Bex and I were standing in the same room as her and her expression changed from surprised, to horrified. **_(Wow, that rhymed! Lol)_**

"What are you two doing here?" she whisper yelled. I stared at her kind of strangely.

"We're here to rescue you, Cammie." Bex explained slowly, as if Cammie were recovering from a strange case of amnesia.

"But why? You two aren't supposed to be here! Oh my god, I am so dead." she muttered the last part but I still caught it. I raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" Cammie turned pale and stood up, cursing when her bad leg hit the ground. Stumbling over to the door, she opened it, peeked outside and motioned for us to follow her. So we did. And that was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made.

**_All done! I know it's short and a cliffy but I'm tired..._**

**_Just kidding! You guys really think I would leave the chapter ending here when it's so short? ANyways, on with the story!_**

She led us towards a steel wall and placed her hand on a certain section of it. The wall separated to reveal a dusty passageway.

"Come on." she whispered. Bex and I hurried through just as Cammie closed the way off. It was pitch black until Cammie pulled out a small flashlight. A small circle of light was the only thing we could rely on right now.

"Hold your breath." was the only thing Cammie said before pushing a button.

"What-" - SPLASH! All three of us were engulfed in an enormous tank of water. Opening my eyes slightly, I saw Cammie swimming towards another hidden door which she quickly opened and fell through. Bex and I mimicked her actions and dropped through the hole after her. Landing on cement I was surprised to see the entrance of the COC behind us. Cammie was nowhere to be seen. But then we heard a soft THUD.

Cammie's POV-

'What do I do?' I asked myself, slipping away from Zach and Bex. They weren't supposed to come and rescue me. I was supposed to die and the location of the chip remain unknown. God, if Mrs. Goode had seen Zach and Bex, they probably wouldn't be alive at this moment. And I would be half-dead. As usual. My leg was aching terribly now. Looking down, I saw my leg had swelled up even bigger than before and it was a strange shade of purplish green. My arm was still gushing out blood, and back spots danced in my vision.

And then of course. I blacked out.

* * *

Derek paced the living room floor out of concern. Why did they just leave like that? And he was pretty sure that the girl, Bex or whatever her name was, knocked him out so he wouldn't bother them. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tried to place the pieces together. Maybe his guests were actually spies...nah. He shook his head, chuckling at his stupidity. That would be impossible.

* * *

**_Okay, I had to put that last part in there for fun. Please review!_**


End file.
